


Postcards in the Sky

by Helene08



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, Fluff and Angst, M/M, They're still working on the art of communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene08/pseuds/Helene08
Summary: "The powers were intentionally corrupted last night and only a high amount of magic could have done something like this."Magnus who was standing in front of the new High Warlock of Brooklyn tried to keep a neutral expression at Lorenzo words, but then the other man continued his stupid accusations."You might have saved the day, last night, with your shadowhunterfriendbut I know that you are the one behind all of this and-" he approached his face even closer towards Magnus one, "If I need to banish every problematic warlock for their crimes then so be it."Or,Lorenzo words results on a deep meaningful conversation about the trust, faith and love shared between Alec and Magnus.





	Postcards in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Shadowhunters and anything recognizable doesn't belongs to me but to all their owners. 
> 
> The promo of this week episode resulted on this, since English isn't my first language I'm really sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. 
> 
> I really wanted to post this before the episode airs in our screens today and literally kill us all (or Wednesday on Netflix in my case). 
> 
> Besides, I'm like 95% sure that tonight episode will probably crush how canon my predictions are, which means that I might delete this work in the end but *shrugs*.

 

* * *

 

Magnus Bane went through a lot of bad mornings in all his 400 years of living. Sometimes it was because he has been working too much, then some days it was the nightmares about his dark past that kept him awake, other times _those same nightmares_ were too overwhelming and he just couldn't sleep properly.

Magnus only had a few peaceful and quiet mornings in his life. 

Until Alec came along.

When this dark-haired _closed off_ shadowhunter literally barged into his life, everything changed.

Alec unlocked something in him, he unlocked his heart, tearing apart all the walls he put centuries to build.

Somehow and little by little, Alec Lightwood, made him feel again. He made him feel feelings that he buried a long time ago, feelings he was too afraid to ever feel again.

Alec brought an immense and intense crushing feeling of hope into a sea of darkness.

Those mornings where he could wake up because of his boyfriend cute little snores were the highlight of his days.

They were the most peaceful and happiest mornings he ever had in his life.

Although, today wasn't one of those mornings.

Magnus was sat on his sofa drinking a tea, the rays of the sun were lighting up the place in a yellow light giving a warm atmosphere to the whole flat.

Then a knock came and interrupted what should have been a peaceful morning.

Especially after last night events.

With a sigh he put his cup on the coffee table. Obviously wishing for even one peaceful day in his life was futile.

The former High Warlock of Brooklyn walked towards the door and opened it with an annoyed expression.

When he saw the person standing outside his door, his annoyance increased.

 

~~~••~~~

"The powers were intentionally corrupted last night and only a high amount of magic could have done something like this."

Magnus who was standing in front of the new High Warlock of Brooklyn tried to keep a neutral expression at Lorenzo words, but then the other man continued his stupid accusations.

"You might have saved the day, last night, with your shadowhunter  _friend_ but I know that you are the one behind _all of this and-" he_ approached his face even closer towards Magnus one, "If I need to banish every problematic warlock for their crimes then so be it."

Both of them were too busy at glaring at each other to notice a face watching them not far away.

Magnus wasn't backing down and wasn't intimidated by Lorenzo white menaces.

"If you done with all this stupid nonsense, I strongly suggest you to leave." the former high warlock waved his hand. "We wouldn't want the famous new warlock of Brooklyn to tarnish the reputation he spent so _many hours_ to build after all."

Magnus said with a nonchalant shrug of shoulders. "It will be such a _shame_ , really."

Lorenzo look was cold.

"Go ahead make all the jokes you want, we both know that my reputation among the warlocks wasn't the one that was tarnished on these past few weeks ." Lorenzo added with a smirk, " I mean that's why you fight so much to earn your reputation-"

Another voice intervened, interrupting them.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

They both turned their heads, to came face to face, with a frowning and glaring Alec Lightwood. Though the glare was directed at only one of them.

Alec stared at boyfriend ignoring the other warlock whom was standing next to Magnus, "Magnus, everything is fine?"

Lorenzo rolled his eyes while Magnus can't help but smile when he noticed Alec looked concerned look directed towards him.

The new High Warlock of Brooklyn smirked knowingly at Magnus, "Nothing, I was just leaving anyways!"

He then looked at Alec whom finally took a few seconds to stare back at him, in his usual soldier posture, his hands clasped behind his back.

The head of Institute added in a cold tone this time, "Yeah I think it's actually for the best if you leave right now."

"And here I was told that you were a very _consummate_ professional head of the Institute." smirked Lorenzo, "Obviously it was a lie. No need to say that I'm really disappointed. All Shadowhunters are the same after all, not matter how much they try to pretend the contrary."

Magnus glared at him and was about to intervene when Alec deadpans, "It is actually my problem when you came into _our home_ and insult the people I love. Your new position as the high warlock doesn't give you all the rights, like threaten to banish warlocks for biased reasons, whatsoever."

Magnus was surprised he didn't thought that Alec heard this part of their, _so pleasant_ , conversation.

"So, unless you have something else to say. You leaving is the best decision you could make right now." finished the dark-haired man as he raised an eyebrow.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes and finally walked towards the front door. Magnus opened it with his magic but the other man stopped and turned his head, _one last time_ , towards Alec.

"I can't wait for _us_ to have these famous downworld meeting cabinets, Alec Lightwood."

Magnus only scoffed trying hard to control his anger and keep his composure while Alec forced a polite smile as he crossed his arms and nodded.

With these last words the other man was gone and the door closed behind him after a few seconds, thanks to Magnus magic.

After his departure the electric tension in the room drifted to a softer and warmer atmosphere as Alec approached his boyfriend, smiling for real this time.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line." stammered Alec, "I know that you could defend yourself but I just couldn't let that go."

Magnus closed the distance between them to greet him with a kiss. He pulled away after a while and said smiling. "On the contrary Alexander, I'm very honored that you came to my defense and every warlock defense last night for that matter, especially Madzie and Catarina."

Magnus put his hand on boyfriend chest in a soft gesture, “It is one the many reasons as why I admire you so much."

Alec smiled again and leaned to give him a peck on the lips.

"I really don't like the fact that _him_ of all people is taking your place in the Downworld cabinet. Catarina Loss would have been a better choice, obviously."

Magnus only stared at him sadly and sighed.

"I know. I don't like it either, Alexander."

Alec shook his head, "Let's just forget about Lorenzo Rey for now and enjoy each other company instead."

"I love your way of thinking, Alexander." smirked the warlock agreeing as he gave him another kiss.

 

~~~••~~~

It was late at night when Alec finally came home after an exhausting day at the Institute. Especially because of last night attack and high exposition of powers, since they were under siege by a greater demon.

_The warlock party was interrupted when demons crashed the party and tried to attack all the warlocks in the room._

_The demons tried to stole their powers and their force, with some kind of old, very evil magic,_ _they never saw before._

_Alec and Magnus tried to close the breach from where the demons came from on the roof of the building. Magnus used all his powers and Alec tried to break the circuit breaker while they were both fighting against the high amount of power and demons coming from the breach._

_It looked like it was made of electricity._

_An exhausted Magnus whom was still fighting against the breach, fell down at some moment, but Alec rushed at his side in the last minute and asked him to take whatever he need to end the closing of the breach._

_Magnus finally closed it after he took some of Alec strength._

Alec mind drifted back to reality when he saw his boyfriend standing outside, in his balcony, looking at the city view.

Even if he couldn't see him, Alec could decipher a tension on his boyfriend shoulders, clearly, something was wrong.

"Hey babe everything is fine?"

Magnus turned his head and smiled trying to compose himself.

"Alec, I didn't hear you enter. How's what's your day?"

Alec let out a sigh as he stood next to the warlock, "Exhausting. Yours?"

"It was fine." shrugged the former High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"Are you sure?" frowned the youngest man unconvinced, "Hey what's going on?"

"Just something on my mind."

"What's is it?"

After a beat, Magnus sighed. "I'm just afraid that the warlock community and _especially you_ will not see me in the same way anymore."

"What?" whispered Alec in disbelief. "What makes you think you that?"

Magnus whom was admiring Brooklyn city skyline shook his head.

"No reason it is stupid. Just, forget it"

"Hey anything you want to say _to me_ is important," retorted the other man firmly, "Magnus _look_ at me."

Magnus, after a small moment of hesitation, finally looked at him, "I thought that we were both working on the art of communication _together_. So, talk to me."

The other man smirked and retorted teasingly." I really should pick my words wisely when I'm around you, darling."

His boyfriend only smiled for him to continue and say whatever was troubling him.

Another silence took place between them before Magnus confessed in a low tone.

"Actually, I'm scared that I will lose any respect that all the warlock community ever had for me." after a small pause he added, "Then it isn't actually the thing I'm most afraid of."

He stared at Alec and continued."In fact, I'm scared that I will lose any respect, that _you_ , _especially_ , have for me."

Alec frowned.

"It is because of Raj and Lorenzo isn't it?"

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly and Alec put a hand on his boyfriend face in a soft and reassuring gesture, "Magnus you have nothing to worry about. Literally, _nothing in the world,_ could ever make me lose the respect, the admiration, the faith and the love I have for you."

"I'm deadly serious." Alec then let out in a breath, "By the angel, you are probably one of the strongest person on earth and you have the most beautiful soul and heart that I have ever encountered among all the people I have met in my life."

"Remember back at the Hunter's Moon when I said that I don't think I could ever live without you?""

At Magnus small nod the taller man added, "I meant it back then and I meant it _now_. You not only changed my life but you saved me. Saved me from an eternal living of heartbreak and I will always be grateful for this."

He then chuckled fondly still not taking his eyes away from Magnus.  

"You know, Izzy once told me that I would met someone special. A person I will love heart and soul and whom will love me back just as much as I loved him."

After a pause the hunter said softly "It's _you_ , Magnus Bane. When I'm around you every atoms of my body screams to me about how _right it is,_ about how well we fit together because you and me we just click."

A beat.

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend words.

"You never cease to amaze me Alexander."

Alec quips with a smirk, "In good ways, I hope."

"In all the best ways."

While Alec leaned towards Magnus to kiss him, everything in the warlock was telling him about how right _this_ was.

About how they belonged together.

Magnus deepened the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm Also on Tumblr](https://holding-up-the-universe.tumblr.com/post/174834279716/zuzusexytiems-possiblestoner)


End file.
